The beast of Magix
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Summ inside. Rated T for Blood, but chap 8 is a little towards M, forgive me. The End...
1. First Attack

What if... you're a headmistress?

What if... your students are attacked by a beast?

What if... you must kill it, before it kills someone?

And what if... the beast is a human?

A human that wants you...

I do not own the characters. The idea behind this story came from a movie I've seen: Brotherhood of the Wolves. It's a great movie.

I found out that the Movie(and this way my story a little) are based onreal happenings!!!

* * *

First Attack

A girl walked through the woods to her school. She already could see the North-East tower of the building. She really liked her school, Alfea.

Suddenly she heard something behind her. Before she even could turn around that something jumped at her back. The weight threw her to the ground and she screamed. She turned around and screamed again.

A wolf-like animal bent over her, but it didn't look exactly like a wolf. It had a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and everywere on his back were sharp spikes. His fur was as black as the night, but his teeth as white as fresh fallen snow.

She shot at it. The magic glanced off his fur and shot against a tree. It attacked her again and bored his teeth deep into her arm. She screamed in pain and tried to kick the beast off of her. She hit it right in his stomach and it fell onto its back. She jumped up, grabbed hold of her wounded arm with her healthy arm, and started running in the direction of Alfea.

But after a few steps the beast sunk his claws into the back of her legs and threw her to the ground again. She felt the warm blood flow over her legs and onto the ground. His claws sank into her back. She screamed again. Then turned her vision into black.

The beast howled, smelled at the unconscious body and growled. It wasn't the woman he searched for. It was one of her students. He heard running steps and decided it was better to go. He ran deeper into the forest, just before two other students ran into the clearing.


	2. Plane Landing

The girls dragged the unconscious body into the school. Immediately some other students runned to them.

"What happened to her?" asked Stella, while the two girls laid the body carefully onto the ground. The red-haired girl looked up and said: "I'll tell that later. Someone must get Ms. F. I can't heal this wounds and with every seconds this girl loses more and more energy!"

"I'll get her." Flora turned and runned up the stairs that lead to the office of Faragonda.

"Flora told me that someone is wounded. What happened?" Faragonda runned down the stairs and knelt next to the wounded girl. She examined the wounds, then turned. "This wounds are unhealable. This asks for natural healing. Tecna, go get Ofelia! Bloom, you and Musa are coming with me to my office."

Faragonda closed the door and sat down on her chair. "Flora only told me that someone was wounded. Now I want to know what has happened. That girl was almost dead. What happened to her?"

"We don't know either. We heard her scream and when we got to her she was already like that. We only could hear someone or something running through the bushes, but saw nobody." Told Musa.

"But why are the wounds unhealable?" Bloom asked.

"The knife, claws or whatever was used for that wounds, had poison on it. Poison that makes wounds unhealable. And until we know what poison it was, we can't do anything for the girl. Are you sure that you saw nothing? It's very important that you remember. That's the only way we can help the girl." But the girls couldn't remember anything. Faragonda send them back to their rooms. Then she called Saladin.

"What's wrong? You look as if someone's murdered…." Saladin's hologram looked a little concerned at her.

"Almost someone WAS murdered. One of my students is attacked by someone. She is almost dead and we can't heal her. I called you to warn you. Something is in the woods what doesn't belong there."

"Then there is something wrong… did you warn Griffin?"

"No… I first wanted to warn you. Your school is closer to Alfea then Cloudtower. That Something would be earlier by you then Griffin."

"That's true. I will warn my boys. By the way; is the girl someone I know?"

Faragonda shook her head. "It was one of the first years. She was sick at the beginning of the year. This was her first day."

"Oh…. That's bad. Poor girl. Gods!!!!"

The hologram went black and returned later. Saladin looked as if a bomb had exploded next to him.

"What happened?"

"Sky thought that it would be fun to park a PLANE in my office! You may pay al this stuff, Sky! Count on that!"

Faragonda burst out laughing, while she thought of Sky's father when he opened the bill.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. By the way Sky, that was Faragonda's cloak you ruined."

"My cloak!?" Faragonda stopped laughing. "Why is my cloak in your office!?"

" 'Cause it's mine." Saladin smiled at her and closed the connection.

Faragonda sighed and called Griffin.


	3. Second Attack

I'm sorry, but I'm not good in massproductions of every kind. So from now on, the only attack that will be fully wrote down is the Final. The others start…… and then your fantasy is on turn. Hope you forgive me this!!!

* * *

It was late at night, while two of the last years walked back to Alfea. They had been in Magix the whole day and didn't know anything of the attack. They were chatting about their boyfriends and didn't look at the dark woods. Until something howled inside them.

"What was that?" The dark-haired asked.

"Don't know, but it doesn't sounds good." The other answered. "Let's go flying. I don't want be down here anymore."

"Me neither. Let's go!" They transformed, but had no time to fly. Darkness jumped at them and throw them at the ground.

**At Alfea**

Faragonda sat at her desk. The parents of the first years had just left. They were now at the hospital wing, visiting their daughter. They had asked her the same thing as she had asked herself again and again; how could this have happened?

Suddenly Grizelda runned in, and the look on her face said nothing good. Faragonda rose from her chair and asked: "What's wrong? You look quite concerned, what happened?"

"Another attack. Codatorta found them when he returned from Magix to Red Fountain. Two girls, again from Alfea. Last years. Both."

"What!? How could that happen? Last years? Are you sure?"

"Yes, they were the best of their year, but they apparently had no chance to fight. Both were still transformed, but more magic they didn't use."

"Where are they now? Hospital wing?"

"Yes, they are."

"The same poison?" Faragonda looked from her students at Ofelia. "Unhealable wounds too?"

"Yes. And still we couldn't find out what for poison. Tests say that there is no poison, but observation tells something else."

"This is terrible. Three students, two of them best of their year, are attacked by the same creature at one day. Al three are poisoned with a poison that can't be found in their body. What in name of all Magic is out there?" Faragonda started passing around in the room. "I have to call Griffin and Saladin. The old bound of the schools must be refreshed to stop this." She left the room and headed for her office.

"A conversation?" The hologram of Griffin looked at the hologram of Saladin. "If you call a conversation, Faragonda, then there is something really wrong. Has it to do with that attack from today?"

"Yes, We must join our powers. The Something has attacked again. Two students. Last years and best of their year. Following Grizelda they only could transform. No fight. This is starting to go to far. We must stop it now."

"You're right, of course." Saladin's hologram said. "But how do you want to do that. We don't know WHAT is out there, we don't know HOW it attacks, we don't know WHY its att…"

"Saladin, we got the point." Griffin looked as if she wanted to hit him. "But Faragonda is right. We must do something, otherwise there will be no students left."

"So, what want you to do?"

"Do you remember the Doce-spell. Whe should use it."

* * *

Doce means: Teach in Latin. It's a spell that protects everyone that is on the school at the moment the spell is used. Because it's so powerful it doesn't last long. 


	4. A Spell and A Letter

That night Bloom had suddenly a strange feeling in her body. Not only she; everyone at Alfea had that feeling. It was the Doce-spell that flooded through the building.

In the office of Faragonda the three Heads sank through their knees. The spell had asked much of their power.

"I hope it will work…" Faragonda leaned against her desk. "I'm now already stressed because of that Beast."

"Imaginable" Griffin heaved herself at the nearby chair. "If it goes on like this, I'm stressed too."

"Come on, Griffin. Be nice." Saladin remained sitting at the ground.

"Why in Gods sake should I?"

"Because I will get stressed. And ask Faragonda: you don't want to know me then."

Griffin looked at Faragonda. She nodded. Griffin threw her head back. "Why I?"

* * *

"So, after three hours of search, we still found no creature that have could attacked them." The Winx were in the library. They had being asked by Faragonda to find some info about the creature that could have attacked the students. Around them there was a huge pill of books.

"Maybe we are looking wrong." Tecna looked up from her laptop. "Maybe it's not a creature."

"What else could it be?" Flora rose from the ground, stretched her back and started to cleared up the books onto the shelves.

"We found out that poison isn't naturally the way it was used. So it's impossible it could be a animal."

"You suggest it's a human!?" At that moment Grizelda runned in.

"Winx, you must come immediately to miss Faragonda. It's important!"

When the Winx entered the office, they could sense something was wrong.

"You called for us?"

"Yes…" Faragonda made a wave at a letter on her desk. "Read it."

Bloom took the letter and it rote aloud:

'You used the Doce spell…

It won't work…

Nothing will work.

You can't escape me.

I get what I want.

And I want you…'

Bloom looked up and asked: "This isn't ink, is it?"

Faragonda shook her head. "No, it isn't."

"But what does the writer mean with this letter?" Stella pulled it out of Bloom's hands and looked at it.

"That's why I let you come. That on the letter is blood. Blood of the second attacked student."

"What!?" The Winx looked astonished at their headmistress.

"But… But that means… that the Beast has a master! A Human Master!" yelled Musa.

"Indeed. And that's why I wan't you to be even more careful if you're outside."

"But why especially us?"

"Because at the envelope," Faragonda held it up. "Are your names and…"

"And what?" asked Layla.

"And mine…"


	5. Deadly attack

For everyone who doesn't like dying: Don't read…. Ps: Dying can still be rated T, can't it?

With much Thanks to my (lovely) BETA reader: XototheloveXo

-------------------------------------------

One of the Knights of the Fortress of Light was walking with his family through Black-Mud Swamp. His little daughter was running through the high grass, while he and his wife were chatting about everything that had happened.

Suddenly his daughter runned back to them and she looked really scared. Something was running through the high grass, right to them!

"Quick! Take Sarila and run!" The Knight pushed his family behind him as the Beast jumped out of the grass and attacked him.

Some aquatic fairies were playing nearby. They heard the cries of the Knight and wondered what was happening. They flow nearby to the clearing and pushed the blades aside. What they saw was terrible. The Knight was dead. Ripped open with really big claws. The mother had enormous gashes at her back. She still held the body of the girl pressed against her. The girl was dead too. Her scull split a half by the same claws that killed her parents. In the grass was a path of something big running through it.

"We must warn Alfea. The Beast striked again!"

The Beast stood on a small hill and looked at the people on the clearing. Their was the women he was searching for. She was inspecting the body of the mother. He could strike now… No, better not… His fur protected him from magic, but not from the swords of the Knights that had come too. He had to wait… But it was worth it.

"This is terrible…" Faragonda rose at her feet again. "That child was only two years old."

"It is." Griffin looked from the body of the Knight to her friend. "According to what me is told; this men was just married, had a perfect job, nice wife… Call it a perfect life. Well, until now then…"

"Well, according to the data." Tecna walked to her headmistress. "The beast is at least six feet high and weighs more than 600 pound. His claws are at least five inches long and his teeth about one inch."

"That's a big Beast." Saladin walked from the Knight to Faragonda. "We should go back. All the media are at the outside of the forest. We should get them away before they reach this clearing."

Faragonda nodded, looked once again at the women by her feet and walked next to her colleague's of the clearing.

Outside the forest there was indeed waiting the media. As soon as they crossed the line, everyone started to ask questions.

"How could this happen?"

"Is it again one of your students?"

……

Suddenly a middle-aged man stepped forward. He pushed his way to Faragonda and asked: "How could the Knight be beaten?"

Faragonda looked astonished at him. How could he possibly know that? Before she could wonder about it, he was pushed away by other reporters. No one had heard his question.

When they finale managed to leave she looked back. He was looking at her.

Back at Alfea she told Saladin and Griffin what had happened.

"How could he know? Nobody even said something about a Knight."

"Indeed, that's why I'm concerned. He only could know if he was there, but after the aquatic fairies found the family, one of them staid there and she said she hadn't seen anybody."

"But that means he had been there before the fairies."

"And that means he was there while the Beast attacked!"


	6. A Message

After the news of a killed family became public, no one was allowed to leave the school with less then 2 other students. So, when Layla wanted to climb, she took Musa and Francis with her and learned them how to climb a wall. But that day it was different. She didn't took Musa nor Francis with her… She went alone… She had to think, about everything… About the Beast and… about that boy, that **damn fucking hot boy** of Red Fountain. Layla knew it; she was in love. But how to tell? How to tell in this time? How to tell if you don't even know the name of the boy? If you've seen him only once? She reached the wall and started to climb up to her favorite place.

He growled low in his throat when he saw the girl starting to climb. He hated that students. They were always alone, why not she!? He stalked forward and looked at the girl. It was one of the winx! He smiled into himself. This would hurt. Kill or not? He stalked forward more. The spikes on his back brushed through the lowest leaves. Maybe he should next time turn a little smaller. It irritated. A lot. No killing. It would be fun when Faragonda found out about him. He started running. Branches broke when he became faster and faster. The student turned around, her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to scream. His hard skull broke her lower legs…

"She is gone!? She has left Alfea ALONE and WITHOUT my permission and you're telling me this now!? While she left hours ago!?" Faragonda was enraged. Francis and Musa were really scared by this… "What the hell were you both thinking!?"

Suddenly Musa's cell phone rang. She quickly grabbed it, answered the call and froze on the spot. Her face turned snow white when she said: "I'll come and get you, Layla!"

* * *

Musa was inside the Hospital wing with an unconscious Layla. Saladin tried to relax Faragonda. Something that only succeeded slowly. When she finally relaxed, Musa came out. "And?" Griffin asked. 

"She's awake…"

"But?" Saladin looked up from Faragonda. "It sounds as if there's a 'BUT'."

Musa looked away. "There is a 'but', the Beast can talk and gave her a message… It says: 'You don't have to be afraid for your students anymore, Faragonda. You'll be my next and last victim.'"

Saladin looked down in shock at the women in his arms. Her eyes were closed. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one.

"She is unconscious!"


	7. She awakes

Saladin took the small cloth of her forehead and laid a wet, cool new one on it. She still hadn't opened her eyes. Two days ago they had gotten that message; 'You don't have to be afraid for your students anymore, Faragonda. You'll be my next and last victim.'

He sighed deeply and stroked her hand.

A moan rose from between her lips. He rose and bowed over her. Her eyes fluttered open. "Saladin…?"

"Yes?" He stroked her hand again.

"I'm thirsty… My head… Why does it hurt?"

"You lost consciousness. Do you remember why you did?" For a moment she seemed to think. Then her eyes flew open. She started to cry. He took her in his arms, stroking her back. "You remember. You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen to you. No one will hurt you. I promise."

"I'm scared, Saladin." She did hide her face into his clothes. "I couldn't protect my students. How am I supposed to protect me!?"

"You don't need to. I will."

* * *

"I need a walk." Faragonda rose from the table. "If you would excuse me." She walked out of the room and her school. She entered the woods and walked over the path to her favorite place in the woods.

* * *

Sorry this such a short chap, but the Final is coming and I want to put that alone in a chap!!! Hope you keep reading!! 


	8. The Final

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to force myself to write at my other story's as well, but that wasn't such a good idea; I got a MAJOR writersblock. Now I simple will write one after one. So sorry for the readers of my other story's.

* * *

Faragonda walked through the woods to her favorite place. She was thinking. Why me? What do I have that the Master of the Beast wants? And why al that useless attacks? She looked silent to the ground in front of her feet. Suddenly there were two others. She looked up. 

"You're the reporter!" She stepped back, but he was faster. His hands closed around her upper arms.

"Why do you try to run?" He pulled her back to him.

"Why I try to run? You were there when the Beast attacked that family, you are his master!" She freed herself and turned to run. Again he was faster. His muscular chest pressed into her back, his hot breath wandered over her exposed neck.

"Master? The Beast has no master… Little mistake in your reasoning."

"But… The letter… How?" Faragonda was confused. No master?

"Simple… The Beast is no natural being, you probably figured that out, it's just a human who turns himself into a beast. And I AM that human!" He shove her on the ground and in front of a shocked Faragonda he turned into the Beast.

Her eyes widened when he howled and then turned his attention to her again. She moved backwards, the Beast started to slowly walk to her.

"You shouldn't try to run, Faragonda." His heavy voice send shivers up and down Faragonda's spine. "When I get you it only will hurt more. And no one of us would like that." His face was only inches away from hers. She brought her leg up and hit him in the throat. He fell back, groaned and tried to breathe properly. She jumped up and started to run. Soon she heard him follow her. He got closer with every step he took. She looked behind her.

At that moment he jumped at her, throwing her at the ground. She rolled against a tree and jumped up again. He drove his teeth into her arm, making her scream of pain. She kicked him again, but this time he was faster. He jumped away and said: "This hunting is fun, but I'm getting impatient. This will end now!" He jumped, jaws wide opened, at her. This time she was faster, running deeper into the forest. She didn't know were she was going, but it didn't bother… as long as she got away from him.

"You can't run, Faragonda!" The yell maid her shiver. He was so sure, how could someone be so sure about something like this? Her arm ached with every movement she made. She couldn't even fly anymore. Why didn't she have thought about that earlier!?

She looked behind her again. Damn, he was fast. She looked before her again and screamed in shock. A ravine! She stopped only an inch before the edge, almost losing her balance. She was so lost…

Paws hit her in the back and she fell down. She screamed.

* * *

Faragonda moaned when she opened her eyes. Her head did hurt, but oddly enough the rest of her body was totally numb. She tried to get up, but her body didn't oblige her wishes. It didn't response in any way. What had happened? 

"Sleeping Headmistress finally awakes. You're quite a long sleeper, you know." The voice came from the other side of her head. She tried to look at the person, but the only thing that happened was shooting pain in her neck. Feet appeared in her view and the owner sank through his knees. He lifted her face with one hand. It still was the man that could turn himself into a beast. "You broke your neck, dear women. To bad actually, now it will be less fun. But allas, I don't have much choice, do I?"

"What will you do to me? What do you want of me?" Faragonda was scared, really scared. Broken her neck? How would she ever get out of THIS?

"What do you think? You know what my greatest hobby is? Breaking women, breaking powerful women. Making them a wreck. It's always that much fun. See them thinking that no one can break them and then break them." His hand wandered to her chest and although she couldn't feel what he was doing, she knew what he was doing. Her blouse slipped of her body, revealing just a white bra. She pressed her eyes shut when his hands wandered further down. This just couldn't be real. This just couldn't be happening to her. He slapped her cheek.

"Look at what I do, woman!" Cold eyes locked with hers. She looked at her body, just underwear. He slipped his hands to her back.

"No…" It came out like a whisper.

"What?" He grinned. "You don't want this, woman? I will tell you something; You don't have a choice. You can't use your magic, you can't move and we're in the middle of the Forest. Do you think they will find you here? Do you think some one will hear you're screams? I doubt so." Something snapped and he held her bra in his hand. Tears started to form in her eyes when she saw his lust, while he looked at her body. He sqeeuzed her breast and started to stroke it. She bit her lips when he lowered his head. Tears freely flooded down her cheeks.

His head rose, he grinned at her again and showed her something white in his hand. Faragonda gasped, this couldn't be true! He threw it away and moved himself between her legs.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Bright light appeared and Faragonda lost consciousness.

* * *

BETA reader is right, it's a little graphic, but I don't know how to show else that... well... That guy is about to rape her... Srry for the problems... If someone know how to show it al little less(or totally not) graphic; Just tell me! 


	9. She awakes again

Faragonda woke up...

First she couldn't remember…

What had happened? Where was she?

Then it hit her… She tried to move, but couldn't…

* * *

"No! Noooooooo!" She tossed her head, trying to get the thing that was lying on her off her. Why she? Suddenly someone grabbed her head. Her head was pulled in an embrace, while a hand stroked her back. She still screamed, but it was getting softer and softer.

"It's alright, Faragonda. You're save, he won't hurt you again…" Faragonda recognized the voice.

"Saladin?" The soft whisper almost didn't leave her lips. "What has happened to me?"

He laid her back on the bed, covered her body with a blanket and asked: "Can you remember what happened to you? After you walked into the woods?"

"I… I was attacked and…" Faragonda thought. What had happened exactly? "He hunted me…" She made big eyes. "Where is he!? What has he done to me!?"

Saladin laid his cool hands on her shoulders. "He has done nothing, I was just in time to prevent that. Nothing has happened to you."

"You… you were that light?"

He smiled. "Yes. That was me. After you left, I realized that you were in more danger outside than inside. I followed you. You've runned quite long you know."

Faragonda calmed down, but something still was bothering her."But… but…"

"Yes?" Saladin took a cloth out of the bowl next to her bed and laid it on her forehead.

"You said that he wouldn't hurt me again. But how do you want to make sure?"

Saladin looked away. It took a while before he spoke: "He wa about to rape you. I lost control… and killed him…"

"Killed… him…" She repeated shocked. "You've never killed someone before."

"I did." Saladin remained looking away. "I killed lots of men, women and kids. But never with this reason."

Faragonda fell silent, she never knew Saladin had killed people, monsters yes, but people? Then she remembered his last words; '…_with this reason._'

"Saladin? What you've said, about that reason, what did you meant with it?"

He looked up again, took her head into his hand en kissed her. "What reason do you think, Faragonda?" he asked after he stopped. Big, surprised eyes were looking at him.


	10. Love al over the place

Vacation had started and because Faragonda still hadn't regained her power to move, Saladin took care of her.

* * *

She was lying on the deck chair and was waiting for Saladin. He was inside making some cool drinks. A cool breeze was blowing over the ground. The flowers waved in the movement of the wind. She loved watching then, but even more watching Saladin when he worked in the garden.

After he kissed her, old feelings had returned, feelings that were as old as her friendship with him. Love… Love that burned inside her, love that had been suppressed long ago. Warm lips touched her cheek. A hand turned her head until the lips were on hers.

"Mmmmh… You still taste wonderful." Saladin sat down on the chair next to her.

"Thank you," She smiled lovingly at him. "You too by the way." He kissed her again.

* * *

Griffin was watching them. With one hand she leaned against the tree, with the other she held the hand of the man behind her. After Saladin had gone to search Faragonda, he had comforted her. His strong arm was around her hips. His muscular chest was pressing against her back. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back, then scooped her in his arms while kissing her hard.

* * *

The End

* * *

Aw... Isn't this a cute ending?? And so you don't miss this story; a quiz, with a prize :D

Question: Who is Griffin's new lover?

Prize: In my newest story I need two names (really bad with names) and the two who have the answer first, may tell me what kind of name.

Ps: One Man and One Woman name

Pps: Mail me your guess, so no one can steal your answer... This goes until eh... 1st May ;)


End file.
